To Become A Zanpakuto
by yay-for-names
Summary: In the final battle with Aizen, Ichigo becomes Zangetsu and dies. When Harry is hit with the Killing Curse, he becomes a Substitute Soul Reaper. I know i suck at summaries, but please click! It'll be worth your time I promise!
1. The Beginning of the End

AN: yay I've finally gotten around to posting something! WooHoo! This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I appreciate constructive criticism but flames will be used to burn themselves.

To the updating schedule, I will try to update at least once a month. No promises though. I have the next chapter written, but I don't know when I'll be able to type it out. I am a freshman in a magnet high school so I have a lot of work I have to keep up with. I will keep working on this story in my notebook though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to Tite Kubo and J.K. Rowling, respectively.

Enjoy!

(edit: My new beta has gone over this chapter and I have reposted it. There are no plot changes, just some continuity and phrasing fixes)

(O.O)

(O.O)

"Mugetsu." Ichigo called sharply. Unleashing a black wave of destruction aimed dead on at Aizen, it was far to fast for the monster to dodge, but he didn't need to in the end. A bright flash of light obscured the area.

"Is that the best you can do, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Aizen mocked as the dust began to settle, the bastard had evolved again. Ichigo eyed his new form for a moment. Unbearable exhaustion threatening to close in on him, his strength spent on Mugetsu, he hadn't thought Aizen could get any uglier. Clearly he was wrong. Tensa Zangetsu's voice cut through the fog in his mind a moment later, it was tinged with nearly as much exhaustion as ichigo's own thoughts.

"Ichigo… I did not want it to come to this… but all hope is not lost."

"_There's still something else Tensa? We've come this far, tell me what I have to do!"_ Ichigo was relying on instinct alone now to dodge or block Aizen's attacks as the monster pounced. a razor sharp claw tearing through the space Ichigo had vacated a moment before.

"You must completely merge with me to become the new Zangetsu and take my place."

"W_e can do something like that? How?" _he asked, mystified at the idea. As he thought this, Aizen got inside his guard and delivered a slash from right shoulder to left hip. Only a hurried backwards Shunpo saved him from being completely cut in half. As it was, the wound was deep and blood poured down his chest. Ichigo landed on the ground heavily, and stabbed Tensa Zangetsu into the ground as a wave of agony threatened to drop him to his knees. He raised his head to glare at the demonic form of Aizen made hazy by blood loss.

"Have you reached your limit, Kurosaki Ichigo?" he taunted, his momentary terror at Ichigo's power well gone. "It doesn't matter anyway. Even if you had enough power to defeat me I would only evolve once more to become even more powerful." Aizen said as he slowly crossed the distance between them. Ichigo grimaced internally knowing the bastard was right.

"_He's right. I can't hope to beat him now; I can already feel my Shinigami powers fading. Pretty soon I'll be an ordinary human again." _he thought despair overriding his determination.

"It's starting to rain, Ichigo." Tensa said grimly, but Ichigo couldn't hear him over the roaring of the rain. As Ichigo turned to run, Aizen was suddenly there and slashing at his ankles. Ichigo gasped in pain as he fell, unable to even walk without extreme pain and forcibly removed from his Bankai.

Die, Kurosaki Ichigo!" Aizen said as his sword fell toward Ichigo's neck, he was done playing now.

"_S-Shit! I can't move in time!"_As he watched, Aizen's sword slowed to a crawl and he was pulled into his inner world.

(O.O)

Ichigo opened his eyes to discover his hollow and Zangetsu soaking wet. He stared a little puzzled, wondering when they had sparated before figuring it had something to do with his powers fading or getting knocked out of bankai. Shiro's head snapped up and he stopped his angry pacing when he felt Ichigo's gaze on him, trademark insane grin strangely absent.

"**Damn it King! You're so weak! There were plenty of times you could've killed him! But you didn't! And now-"**

"That's enough, Shiro." Zangetsu quietly interrupted. "We can still win this fight." He turned to address Ichigo. "All Shinigami can partially merge with their Zanpakuto for a short time, but not many have the capacity to completely merge with their Zanpakuto to become the new Zanpakuto Spirit."

"Let me guess," Ichigo sighed, "I'm one of the few who have this potential."Zangetsu smirked, expression strange on his normally composed face.

"Correct, but it will be very risky."

"Everything I've done has had some sort of risk attached to it, whether I knew about it or not. This is no different." The rain lightened a bit as he said this. Zangetsu smiled slightly before continuing.

"This will be exponentially more dangerous than anything you have done before. You will be completely merging with both of us; me and Shiro. Your soul might not be able to handle the stress."

Ichigo smirked. "We're going to die anyway if we don't at least try. We have nothing to lose." he countered, Shiro laughed.

"**Well said Aibou." **he shook his head**. "I'm not looking forward to this."**

"We don't really have a choice, Shiro."

"**I know that!"** the hollow snapped, gold eyes narrowed. "**Doesn't mean I have to like it," **Shiro growled, closing his eyes. Without another word Shiro began glowing black and red and Zangetsu pale blue. As the glow gradually overcame their natural colors, Ichigo looked on in awe. A few seconds later, Zangetsu looked like a blue sun and Shiro a black hole. They stepped forward and placed their hands on Ichigo's chest.

"Sorry Ichigo, this may hurt a bit." Ichigo couldn't hold back a scream as his body erupted in blue and black reiatsu.

When it faded, Ichigo crawled to his hands and knees. (When did I fall?)

"**Whoa…."**

(O.O)

I hope you liked it! Please review! You'll be hugged by Harribel, Orihime, Ichigo, or Grimmkitty (your choice) if you do! (Not to mention it will make me write faster)


	2. The End of the Beginning

AN: A couple things to keep in mind as you read this chapter…

1- Ichigo is in shikai and never releases his bankai in this chapter

2- I will be referring to Ichigo as Ichigo even though he is technically Zangetsu (the HP universe will know him as Zangetsu except for Ichigo himself and his friends and family.) Confused yet?

Yay I have reviews to reply to!

Hunnybee07 of the shadow:

*Everyone runs after you* noooo come back! And thank you for the compliment!

Guest:

*Grabs Grimmjow before he can run too far and shoves him to you* have fun!

EpikalStorms:

Here you go!

Phantom Claire:

O.O *is so confused* umm I think this chappie answers your question(s).

killroy225:

OMG I have seen you on so many of the fanfic that I read I literally almost fainted when I saw your name.

SadAngel262:

Here's your update!

Thanks so much to those who favorite, reviewed, and/or followed. I was literally jumping up and down when I got the alert emails.

Now I will stop boring you with my rambling and get on with the story. Read on!

(edit: just fixing some confusing phrasing and being a little more descriptive)

(O.O)

Aizen grinned as his sword descended towards Ichigo's neck. If Ichigo had another ace-in-the-hole he would have pulled it out of his ass and used it by now. As it turned out, Aizen spoke too soon. For as his sword was millimeters from Ichigo's neck…

He was blown away, the howling storm of power leaving him with severe burns as Ichigo's body exploded with reiatsu. Aizen's eyes widened as Ichigo's reiatsu skyrocketed far above his then completely disappeared from his perception.

Inside the shadowy pillar of reiatsu, Ichigo was changing. His second hollow mask fully formed on the left side of his head, and he gained Zangetsu's shikai coat with a few differences. The front of it was open like his former bankai coat and it had the hood like Tensa Zangetsu. Finally, black combat boots appeared on his feet. He swept his cleaver through the remaining reiatsu, dispersing it. His wounds were completely healed.

"**Let's finish this, Aizen."**

Ichigo completely disappeared from Aizen's sight with the whispering buzz of a combined Shunpo and Sonido. He abruptly appeared again in front of Aizen, cleaver swinging towards Aizen's neck. Aizen knew he didn't have the time to dodge or block but he did have time for one quick attack, so he did the only thing he could to get a parting shot in.

Aizen ran him through.

As Aizen's head fell from his shoulders to roll on the floor, Ichigo felt something warm on the front of his new coat. He looked down to see Kyoka Suigetsu embedded in his chest up to the hilt. Ichigo gritted his teeth and pulled the offending sword out, chocking back a cry. It had punctured his lung and probably nicked his heart. He could feel the hollow side of him trying desperately to heal the wounds, but he knew he was going to die if he didn't get to Orihime, fast.

His heart lurched as he remembered; Orihime was dead; killed by Ulquiorra as he arrived, unable to do anything but watch. He sighed painfully. He wasn't going to survive this battle.

He looked down at Aizen's rapidly fading body for a long moment before he flashed in the direction of his family and friends' reiatsu. He almost fell out of the sky as he realized; he could actually sense reiatsu! He blamed Zangetsu's influence on his psyche. As he appeared in front of his friends and family they jumped in shock, staring at him. Ichigo winced slightly, he knew he looked different, but did they have to look at him like that? Karin was the first to speak.

"Nii-san?" she asked cautiously, at his nod she darted forward her sister and Rukia right on her heels. They all tackled him in a hug. Nearly dropping him to the ground as Rukia was at just the right hight to put pressure on the bleeding wound in his chest.

"Ichi-nii…" Yuzu sobbed.

"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed, pulling back when he hissed in pain. "You're hurt. We need to get you to Unohana-taicho right away." Ichigo shook his head.

"**Only Orihime could save me now, I'm too far gone,"** He said sadly, breaking into a fit of bloody coughs.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried.

"Kurosaki, you idiot!" Ishida growled, trying to hide his own worry behind his usual bravado. "We never got to finish our duel." Ichigo chuckled.

**"You always were a good friend, Ishida."**

"I would never be friends with a Shinigami like you."

"**I suppose that means that we can be friends now, as I'm no longer a Shinigami,"** Ichigo mused.

"What do you mean, 'no longer a Shinigami'?" Rukia asked, worried.

"**I didn't have enough power to defeat Aizen as a Shinigami, so I merged completely with Shiro and Zangetsu. There's no going back to being a Shinigami now. I'm a-"** Ichigo broke off into another coughing fit.

"Ichigo, you need to rest so we can patch you up again." Rukia pressed, not wanting to believe that his injures were to severe to heal in time.

"**Damn it Rukia, I'm not going to survive this war! I've known that for a while!"** Ichigo cleared his throat, guilt written all over his face. **"Anyway, what I was about to say was… I'm a Zanpakuto now."**

"But that means-" Rukia broke off, shock and terror on her face.

"How is that possible?" asked Renji blankly.

"Newly formed Zanpakuto spirits wield themselves," Isshin explained. "But when they die they are bonded to their new wielder's soul."

Ichigo nodded. **"For a Zanpakuto, death is not the end, merely a new beginning."** He turned to Rukia. **"We'll see each other again. Just try to stay out of trouble until then."** Ishida spoke up again.

"The pride of the Quincy forbids being friends with Shinigami, but there is nothing that prevents me from being friends with Zanpakuto."Ichigo smirked.

**"You did find loopholes in everything… Uryuu."**

"And I always will… Ichigo."

Ichigo turned to Renji. **"I expect you to be a taicho by the time I see you again, Renji. That way you might be able to scratch me in shikai."** As he spoke, he started to disperse into Reishi. Ichigo sighed.

**"I don't have a lot of time left."** Rukia and Yuzu started to cry, Karin managed to remain stoic for a few moments before cracking as well. Ichigo hugged them both as his fingers started disappearing. **"This isn't the end. I'll find a way to see you again, I promise."**

"You'd better, otherwise I'll hunt you down and beat you to a bloody pulp" Rukia snapped sharply making him smile faintly.

**"It'll be nice to see you too."** Ichigo deadpanned Yuzu, Karin, and Rukia stepped back as Ichigo's torso started dissipating. **"Stay safe, everyone. And don't cry over me."**

"You idiot of course we're going to cry for you! You're our family; our nakama!" Rukia cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

**"I said it before and I'll say it again. This is not the end. Please don't cry Rukia."** Only his face remained now.** "I hate the rain." **He whispered it so softly only Rukia could hear him. A single tear fell and then…

He was gone.

Rukia wiped away her tears and made a vow to herself.

'_I won't cry until I see Ichigo again, no matter what.'_

Because Ichigo hates the rain.

(O.O)

* He fought against Byakuya with this mask on

**Nakama is like friends closer than family. At least that's how I interpret it.

I'm sorry I have to rant a bit about the newest thousand year blood war arc so if you're not caught up with the latest bleach chapters, just skip to the end and that little blue review button that I know you want to press.

*Ahem* WHY KUBO WHY?! Why are you giving Ichigo more power! I mean I get that he needs it to defeat the Vandenreich but still. Quincy powers?! Really?! The only good thing about this arc is that we finally get some Isshin and Masaki backstory. This is kind of fun, Masaki was a Quincy and was supposed to be married to Ryuuken? Wheee

And I'm kind of torn about Yamamoto's death. The nicer part of me wants to say poor Yama-jiisan he died but the mean wants to laugh and say finally the old bastard died! But holy crap his bankai is epic! Too bad it got stolen…

Poor Ichigo with his broken Zanpakuto. He never got it back before he was forced back to the World of the Living. I wonder if after Isshin tells his story to Ichigo is Ichigo going to get kidnapped in his sleep by the Vandenreich? That would be fun to read.

End of rant

Does anyone know where I could find a good beta reader for this kind of story? I am in need of someone to help point out the plotholes that I'm sure will appear. Virtual cookies to anyone who leaves a name.

Review or I'll sic Barragan's Respira on you!


	3. The Funeral and New Orders

Review Replies!

Hunnybee07 of the shadow:

I'll save you *jumps into dog pile*

killroy225:

Another update for your viewing pleasure.

Phantom Claire:

Thanks so much! All questions will be answered in time, you won't be getting spoilers out of me~

vampireharry the 2:

Wait no longer! And Quetzalcoatls has so kindly become my beta so no worries there.

EpikalStorms:

Yes~~ although this chapter is plot development only, no action.

The OMG Cat:

Yes~~ although this story will have no pairings because whenever I try to write romance it comes out like crap

cento1021kaiba:

*turns and runs away screaming* Here ya go! *throws chapter over shoulder*

Quetzalcoatls:

I know I already PMed you but thank you again!

GOKOA:

I could have made it a lot sadder believe me, but I decided to have mercy on you readers.

Azralin:

Here you go!

For those of you who don't read the review replies… **Important Notice! There will be no pairing in this story! When I write romace it is crap!**

I won't bore you any more with my talk. Read on!

(O.O)

Yamamoto frowned. Kurosaki Ichigo becoming the zanpakuto Zangetsu was a problem. He was now more powerful than his own Ryujin Jakka; the most powerful Zanpakuto in all of Japanese Seireitei, American Paradise, English Avalon, and all the other divisions of Soul Society. That much power in unskilled hands is dangerous. He narrowed his eyes, unamused at the idea of any child being able to gain such power so quickly, he decided to send a message to all the other Soul Societies; when the zanpakuto Zangetsu next appears, it is to be transported to Seireitei to be sealed.

(O.O)

Isshin, Renji, Rukia, and Chad carried the empty casket past the scores of random Shinigami that lined the streets, their heads bowed in respect for the fallen Ryoka turned war hero.

As they approached the burial site, the crowd of rank-and-file Shinigami gradually thinned out until only friends and family remained. Every one of his friends and family plus the taichos (Mayuri excluded), threw a handful of dirt into his grave before two twelfth division members filled the rest of it.

Yamamoto spoke up. "Everyone present is to report to the taichos' meeting room for special orders."

Everyone quickly shunpoed to the meeting room to find the sotaicho already waiting in his usual place.

"We only have a short time before martial law ends and the new Central 46 is reinstated, and I would like to make some changes before then." He turned his gaze to Renji. "Abari-fukutaicho, you are hereby being promoted to Taicho of the fifth division with Hinamori Momo as your Fukutaicho. Step forward to receive your Haori and take your place in line."

Renji stepped forward in a daze and took his new Haori with a mumbled thank you. He draped it around his shoulders and took his place in line, arms crossed.

"Ukitake-taicho," Yamamoto continued, "Your division's Fukutaicho rank has been empty for far too long. Kuchiki Rukia will be your new Fukutaicho. Please step forward to claim your armband." Rukia stepped forward, and accepted her armband, not letting her shock show on her face as befitting of a Kuchiki princess. With a polite 'thank you Sotaicho-dono' she took her place behind her taicho.

"Hisagi-fukutaicho and Kira-fukutaicho will be acting taichos of their respective divisions, as neither of them have achieved bankai." The two mentioned stepped forward to take their taichos' place in line. The taicho and Fukutaicho shifted slightly as they prepared to leave.

"There is one more matter we must attend to; most likely the most important matter of them all: the fate of the zanpakuto Zangetsu." Everyone in the room stiffened at these words.

"What do you mean by his fate?" Rukia asked.

"I will explain. Zangetsu is now the most powerful Zanpakuto in all of the Soul Societies. When he next appears, you are to bring him and his wielder to me so he can be separated and sealed." he explained flatly, Kyoraku Shunsui and Ukitake Jushiro stepped forward.

"Yama-jii, do you forget what happened with Muramasa and Kuchiki Koga," Shunsui reminded.

"Separating A Shinigami from his Zanpakuto is very painful for both sword and wielder," Jushiro spoke up. "Knowing Ichigo, he would do anything to protect those he cares about, including his wielder."

"This is not Kurosaki Ichigo that we are dealing with anymore," Yamamoto countered, "And as a zanpakuto, he can only fight through his wielder, who would not be able to stand against a taicho."

"He is a transcendent being before he merged with his zanpakuto and gained more power," Shunsui spoke again, "Who's to say that he can't manifest himself before his wielder even attains shikai?"

"His attention would be divided between maintaining his manifestation and fighting us."

"He transcended all of us, including you." Jushiro said. "Even with his attention divided, he could thoroughly trounce Kuchiki-taicho's final form in shikai."

Byakuya winced at this.

"Soi-fon-taicho's Jahuko Raikoben might scorch him a little, but there's no way we would be able to fight him."

"Enough!" Yamamoto yelled, releasing a bit of his reiatsu. "This is all speculation! He must be sealed before harm befalls Seireitei! I need not explain my reasons to the likes of you!" He suppressed his reiatsu again. "This meeting is over. Dismissed." Everyone quickly shunpoed away, wary of incurring the sotaicho's wrath.

(O.O)

That evening, Rukia was in the fifth division taicho's quarters, helping Renji settle in. "… I suppose the meeting wasn't a total bust," Renji said. "We both got promoted. Although for you it was more like just a new armband; you were already acting like a fukutaicho."

"True. But it feels weird, being in Kaien-dono's old rank." She turned to face Renji. "I'm worried about Ichigo. He doesn't know about the sotaicho's orders to keep a low profile."

"He'll be fine; he's not as stupid as he appears. Our zanpakuto can see and hear through us remember? If he wants to come to my division though, I'm not going to tell the sotaicho about him. I'll keep him unseated for as long as I can."

"Ukitake-taicho said the same thing. I just hope his wielder wants to join a sympathetic squad…" Rukia trailed off.

_'Ichigo… please be careful.'_

(O.O)

Eeurgh. I hate writing Seireitei politics. Ick. Sorry for the boring chapter guys, it had to be done. It sets up the rest of the story. you know the worst part? No Ichigo! Don't worry though he'll be back in the next chapter.

Review and you get cookies!


	4. The Boy Who Lived

Yay my dad decided to be nice and let me type and post this chapter so have fun!

I am coming to the last chapters that I have pre written so updates may slow down soon. Please bear with me.

Now for the reviews~

kilroy225:

The update yay!

Illusive Man: It's not really everyone following Yamamoto. All of the soul societies have their own head captains that all work together. They are scared of Yamamoto though. Sorry for the mix up.

Lukash:

Thank you! I fell like if I extend the chapters it feels kind of forced so I keep them that length.

Vampireharry the 2:

I love your enthusiasm! Harry is in this chapter, but he doesn't really play a big part in it. Next chapter he plays a much bigger part.

Phantom Claire:

Here's the next chapter for you!

artemide68:

He will be going senile in this fic but that's all yer gonna get outta me~

Hunnybe07 of the shadow:

*drags you to Unohana* Thank you!~

I give you all a giant plate of cookies of your choosing for reviewing

I am usually a third person kind of gal, but this chapter demanded that it be first person. Personally I don't really care whether it is first or third person, as long as it is written well. Sorry to those people who hate first person.

Also I just realized that I never gave you guys a key to work with. Oops.

**This** is the way hollows speak. Basically the underwater/warblely voice.

This is zanpakuto speaking.

_This_ is normal thoughts.

**This** is Ichigo speaking. It combines the underwater voice of the hollow and echo quality of the zanpakuto. The overall effect? Creepy and epic as fuck.

(O.O)

(Ichigo's POV)

I was floating in darkness.

_'Wh-where am I?'_

As I floated, the memories of the previous Zangetsu flooded into my mind. They explained much of what was going on.

_'I see… so I am waiting for my next wielder to be born…'_

I don't know how much time passed with me just floating there; it's kind of hard to tell time in this blackness. Eventually, I heard a baby crying, and felt myself being pulled toward the sound.

_'So my wait is over…'_

I was pulled into my wielder's mind and promptly blacked out.

(O.O)

I woke to a flash of green light and the sound of a woman screaming. I quickly moved closer to my wielder's consciousness to be able to see and hear what was going on outside. What I found was not a pretty sight and it brought back painful memories. A flash of a rain soaked river side and blood flashing through my mind.

A snake-like face was staring down at my new wielder, his body was pinned under his dead mother's. Snake man raised a white stick and shouted something that sounded like 'abra kadabra'. The shout was accompanied by a flash of green light. With a wrench it tore the boy's soul from his body, effectively killing him. Although, since he had me, he was transformed into a Soul Reaper. The boy was knocked out by the force of the blast and left with a nasty looking scar on his forehead. Being who I am, I couldn't just sit there and do nothing while someone close to me was getting hurt. It took almost no effort to manifest myself and step in front of the kid to protect him from this strange man. The snake man stepped back in shock as I appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"Who are you?" He asked. "How did you get in here?!"

**"I could ask you the same thing,"** I countered.

"I am the Dark Lord Voldemort!" Snake man snarled back, his red eyes narrowed in rage.

**"Dark Lord huh? I'm going to take a wild guess as to your past and present,"** I said. **"You were an under appreciated genius in school, you think you're immortal, and you want to take over the world to craft it in your image."**

Snake-man froze, a shocked expression on his face. Ichigo wanted to sigh but settled for smirking instead.

**"I can see by the expression on your face that I'm right. Now-"** I was cut off when snake-face raised his white stick to point at me with a roar.

**"What are you going to do with that?"** I taunted. **"Poke me until I die from bruises?"**

"Avada Kedavra!" Snake-face yelled. Quickly making sure that the kid would not be hit again, I side stepped around the blast was behind the self proclaimed 'Dark Lord' in an instant.

**"You'll have to try a lot harder than that if you want to kill me,"** I whispered in his ear. I saw his small shudder at my voice as he spun around to yell the same phrase as before. This time when I dodged, the blast hit the one remaining window in the room and glass shards exploded around the room. Pain flashed across my link with the kid and I looked over to see a few cuts and scrapes but nothing serious. I doubted they would scar. Another flash of green light caught my attention and I looked to see the blast coming towards me at a speed fast enough that I couldn't dodge without my bankai speed. I raised my cleaver and deflected the spell back at him.

"This isn't over!" Snake-face screamed as the blast connected and he disappeared with a brilliant flash of light. I sighed and walked over to where my unconscious wielder lay. I picked him up and left some of my power seep across the bond between us allowing him to use a small portion of my instant regeneration and hierro, he healed in moment and his skin hardened somewhat, making it a little paler in the process. He might get picked on a little in school for it, but he would be harder to hurt and quick to heal so it shouldn't be too bad.

I looked out the window when I felt spiritual pressure approaching for the first time since I woke up. It didn't feel like it was here to kill, only churning like the person was worried. I saw a motorcycle land in the front yard of the house with someone comparable in size to Yammy getting off. Knowing the man was here to help, I placed the boy's soul back in his body and returned to his mind to sleep until I was needed again.

(O.O)

Urgg this chapter is really short, even by my standards. Oh well at least it's an update right? *Ducks flying rotten tomato* the next chapter will be up eventually no need to throw rotten produce. Seriously guys, this story will not be abandoned and if it is, it will not be for a very longtime and I WILL say something, not just leave it without an update for years.

Also, I don't have my computer back just yet so updates will be slow and erratic but please bear with me.

Review and you get to hug Byakuya~


	5. The Sorcerer's Stone

I am so sorry it took so long for me to get this up, this is the last chapter that I have pre written, so I was working on the next chapter trying to get it finished. I think that you'll be happy to know that the next chapter will be really long. I don't have much else to say so... To the review replies!~

The OMG Cat- Thanks! i'm going to need it... i've created myself a monster with this story!

Hunnybee07 Of The Shadow- Thanks! I'm back now and I'm not going away for the foreseeable future.

Lord Giovanni- Thank you! Hope this is soon enough for you! (It wasn't for me...)

kariza2013- More has been written and will be written!

Oh! I almost forgot, for those of you who haven't read chapter 4, I replaced the author's note with the actual chapter. Without further adieu... the story!

* * *

Harry was terrified.

Quirrell was playing host to Voldemort. And Voldemort desperately wanted the stone that was tucked away in his pocket.

He was scared out of his mind. I suppose that was what woke me up early. I quickly scanned through the kid's recent memories to find out what was going on.

Alright, this was interesting. These witches and wizards thought that their slightly higher than normal spiritual pressure was magic. And now this Voldiemort guy wants to rid the world of people with no spirit energy. I wonder why the English soul society hasn't taken care of this demi-hollow yet. Thinking about this more, didn't this guy try to kill me when I was protecting the kid? He disappeared. How can he still be alive? I was jolted out of my thoughts when he began to speak.

"Harry Potter…" he hissed.

Harry. So that was the kid's name. I could tell he wanted to take a step back; wanted to put some distance between him and the snake-like visage before him, but fear had made his legs of lead. Fear can be a dangerous emotion.

"See what I have become?" the face hissed. Mere shadow and vapor… I have form only when I can share another's body… but there has always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds… Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks… you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it in the forest for me… and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own… Now… Why don't you give me that stone in your pocket?"

The kid stumbled backwards, his hand going into his pocket to wrap around the stone.

'Idiot' I thought, 'You just confirmed his suspicion.'

"Don't be a fool," Voldemort snarled, his face contorting in rage, which only served to make him uglier. "Better to save your own life and join me… or you'll meet the same end as your parents… they died begging me for mercy…"

**"He lies Harry,"** I said. **"They died to protect you."**

"LIAR!" Harry shouted, after a moment's pause. I don't know if he heard me or not.

"How touching," Voldemort hissed as Quirrell moved toward Harry. "I always valued bravery… Yes boy your parents were brave… I killed your father first, and he put up a courageous fight…but your mother needn't have died… she was trying to protect you… Now give me the stone Potter, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"NEVER!"

Harry lunged towards the wall of flames, fear quickening his steps. That was one emotion I would have to teach him to overcome.

I heard Voldemort scream "Seize him!" and felt Quirrell's hand curl around Harry's wrist. His scar immediately felt life it was being seared into his skin, and harry jerked away as Quirrell let go of him. The pain, although still there, had lessened to a point where Harry could bear it and he spun to see Quirrell cowering and clutching his hand. It looked like it had been burned and it was blistering.

Before I could do or say anything, Voldemort shrieked "Seize him!" again and Quirrell lunged. He knocked Harry off his feet with his hands around the boy's throat. Harry could barely see through the haze of pain, but we could both hear Quirrell's screams of agony as his fingers convulsed around Harry's neck.

**"Your touch hurts him!"** I yelled hoping that he could actually hear me. **"I know it hurts, but you're going to die if you don't grab him!"**

Harry quickly reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face. He screamed and quickly backed away from Harry, his face red and blistering. Harry quickly grabbed Quirrell's arm, completely blinded from the pain in his scar. Quirrell struggled mightily in Harry's grasp, but he clung on for dear life.

I could feel him fading though, he wouldn't last much longer.

"Hey!" a voice yelled from behind me.

I turned to see a woman and a stag approaching.

**"Who are you?"** I asked.

**"We could be asking you the same thing, you haven't woken up since we've been here,"** the stag said.

"Actually," the woman said, "he was awake a long time ago. He was protecting Harry from Voldemort but quickly fell asleep when Hagrid found Harry. I don't think you noticed me before you fell asleep again though."

**"I was kind of busy with keeping Harry safe at the time."**

"I am Lily Potter. When I gave my life to protect Harry, a part of my soul was given to Harry to protect him from evil people. Quirrell was unable to touch him because of me."

**"I am Zangetsu, Harry's zanpakuto."**

**"What is a zanpakuto?"** The stag asked. **"I have never heard of such a thing before."**

**"Could you at least introduce yourself before you start interrogating me?"**

**"... Fine. My name is Prongs. I am the spirit of Harry's wand. Now answer my question."**

"Actually, I think I remember reading something about zanpakuto in an old book before... I think it said something about it being a weapon of the dead... But that can't be true can it? I mean, Harry's not dead."

**"Actually, he is. When Voldemort used the killing curse, it pushed Harry's soul out of his body and severed his soul chain. Since he had me, I was able to put the soul back in his body and give Harry some of my instant regeneration and hierro abilities. He does age slower now, that's why he looks small for his age."**

**"Could you explain in more detail just what you really are?"** Prongs spoke up.

**"Zanpakuto translates into this language along the lines of 'soul cutter' or 'soul slayer'. We are drawn to the soul that is most compatible with our own. We each have our own names and abilities. We live with our wielders and die with our wielders. That is the existence of a zanpakuto."**

**"What does this mean for Harry now that you're awake?"**

**"If he doesn't block me out, he can learn my name and unlock my shikai."**

The ground shook, reminding me that Harry was still fighting for his life.

**"Harry is fading fast, but I sense Dumbledore's spiritual pressure approaching. I'm bringing him in here so he can rest."**

I closed my eyes and tugged gently on Harry's consciousness, bringing a sleeping Harry in to lie on the ground in front of us. Lily rushed forward and put his head on her lap.

"Will he be all right?" She asked.

**"He'll be fine,"** Prongs said.

**"Indeed, I may not know much about this boy, but I know enough to say that he won't give in without a fight."**

I stumbled as my power dropped suddenly; I was still not back to full strength yet.

**"Prongs... Potter-san... Take care of him for me until I return, I said as my eyes inevitably closed. When I next wake... I will finally be at full strength once again..."**

I succumbed to the darkness for the last time.

* * *

Ya Hoo! I figured out how to do the line thingy! I am proud of myself!

anyways, reviews get a hug from Shiro-kun~

Shiro: HEY! you killed me off from this story, there's no way i'm hugging anyone!

Me: Silly Shiro-kun, You're still there! You're just a part of Ichi-kun's personality!

Ichigo: don't call me Ichi!

Me: silly Ichi-kun, I can call you whatever I want! I'm the author!

Ichigo: *grumbles and stalkes off*

Shiro: Ichigo! Wait up! Don't leave me alone with this mad woman!

Me: *Unohana smile* What was that, Shiro-kun?

Shiro: *runs away screaming*

Me: just between you and me though, he is right. I am insane.

almost forgot, Go check out my outer stories. The Jump is a really dark vic, so readers beware, and there is a little omake story taken from this one. Just a little scene that I wish I could have done, but just didn't fit in the story. It was too hilarious not to post though!


End file.
